This invention is for a handle cover and toy holder for a push cart, particularly a cart of the type used in supermarkets.
As is well-known, infants and small children have a propensity for chewing on their hands and any handy object. Placed on the seat of a shopping cart, facing the pusher and with small hands in proximity to the handle of the cart, the child is likely to chew on the handle of the cart. Likewise, small hands are to be expected to proceed from the handle to the mouth and to repeat the process. Consequently, a mother may, properly, be concerned that the uncertain sanitary history of the handle may have on untoward effect on the infant, particularly so considering recent medical studies that demonstrate that common viral infections are readily transmitted by hand contact. Although, to some degree, the problem may be mitigated by providing a teething ring or suitable chewable toy to occupy the infant's attention, as is well-known, infants delight in throwing or dropping such objects. Therefore, the structure also provides means for holding a toy, teething ring, or the like.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a clean cover for a shopping cart handle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide, as an integral part of the structure, a holder for a suitable toy or teething ring.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a foldable structure with its own fastening means that can be easily compacted and carried in a purse or shopping bag.